


Cereal Killer

by jcs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcs/pseuds/jcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla steals clothes for Laura.  Laura starts to notice a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, just fluff. Set between S2 eps 1 and 2.
> 
> I started writing this ficlet a little while ago after seeing this t-shirt. Finally finished it, so, here we go!

Laura returns to the apartment to find Carmilla's clothing haul already spread across the couch.

At first she wasn't completely sold on the idea of stolen clothing, but it's desperate times, and who knows if the dorms will even be there tomorrow, perched over ancient evil and all. And she's totally prepared to give them back if the owners ask.

It's an eclectic mix, she thinks, and imagines Carmilla spent a few minutes earnestly examining things like cut and style before getting bored and snatching anything that remotely fit the bill for 'small human-shaped females.' There's no shortage of black, of course, but the longer Laura spends sorting through the plundered clothing, the more she begins to second-guess her assumption.

First, it's the pajama pants decorated with little cupcakes. Then the oversized TARDIS shirt. By the time she holds a soft blue garment in her hands, the words 'Cereal Killer' scrawled across the front, she knows Carmilla must have put some thought into this.

Carmilla's on the bed reading Nietzsche (again) as Laura makes her way to the bathroom to change, and she's still there when she emerges, so she scoots up next to her. 

"That's a good look for you.  How are the other Powerpuff Girls?"

It clearly hadn't escaped Carmilla's notice that Laura chose pink polka-dotted pajama pants and a matching pink top.

"Seeing how most of my college wardrobe is probably under many layers of apocalyptic rubble, I am sort of at your mercy in the clothes department right now."

"Not my fault if none of the students at this school have any taste."

"None of the students?"

Carmilla's mouth turns up at one corner and she seems to appreciate the insinuation. "There are a few obvious exceptions."

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I think you picked these clothes on purpose. So if you didn't want the polka dots for yourself, then... you must have wanted them for me. ”

Carmilla lowers her book and feigns boredom.

“They're just clothes.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Think what you want.” She says airily, setting the book aside.

"But you know," her fingers find the hem of Laura's polka-dotted stretchy pants abomination, just brushing the skin underneath, "there could be another solution to this whole wardrobe issue."


End file.
